<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stop time by springdaughter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756269">stop time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/springdaughter/pseuds/springdaughter'>springdaughter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I only have one mode and thats tender, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/springdaughter/pseuds/springdaughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima was already sitting up, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand and putting them on. Kuroo didn’t think he had been listening, until he said, “…would you?”<br/>“Huh?” Kuroo asked.<br/>“Stop time.”</p><p>Long distance is hard when your boyfriend is an idiot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stop time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sea of morning ivory flooded in through the windows, leaving white hotel sheets awash in it’s unfiltered light. The room was still and placid, a perfectly preserved painting of the night before. Clothes lay bundled on the floor, having been haphazardly torn off in a fit of lust. An empty pinot noir bottle sat perched on the bedside table. Accompanying it were two wine glasses, their insides stained red. Finally, under the covers of the king bed, two bodies slept soundly, their limbs still intertwined.</p><p>Kuroo was the first to stir awake. He had slept on his side, which was unusual. Typically, he preferred to sleep on his stomach, splayed out. Such a position was unfit for cuddling, however, so he would compromise when Tsukishima visited.</p><p>His eyes opened slowly, taking in the sight before him. Tsukishima slept facing away. His back curled to the shape of Kuroo’s chest, waist secured by his forearm. Though his face was obscured, Kuroo knew Tsukishima was still asleep from his soft and steady breathing. Tufts of blonde hair rested on the pillow. It had grown longer since the last time they were together. Kuroo studied the pale locks, appreciating how they curled subtly at the nape of Tsukishima’s equally pale neck. He shifted forward, pressing his lips to the soft, sensitive skin and inhaling deeply.</p><p>Kuroo’s heart ached. It had been too long since they’d last been together like this. He couldn’t wait for the day when Tsukishima finally graduated high school and joined him in Tokyo; he had their whole future planned out. Kuroo would be in his third year when Tsukishima began university. They had already discussed housing and agreed that moving in together would be the smartest idea. That way Tsukishima wouldn’t have to worry about apartment hunting and Kuroo could save on rent - it just made the most sense.</p><p>Of course, finances weren’t the only reason. Spending the past two years in a long distance relationship had made Kuroo greedy and a little love-starved. He longed for mornings like this: waking up to Tsukishima in his arms, his scent filling the air, their body’s bare and melded perfectly together.</p><p>One more year until this became his normal, Kuroo reminded himself. He could handle 12 more months of FaceTimes and weekend trips to Sendai. He’d done it before, and he would happily do it again if that meant being with Tsukishima. However long it took did not matter; he would wait patiently.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Kuroo continued to press light kisses along Tsukishima’s neck, pulling him closer. The latter finally awoke, stretching and sighing deeply.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“G'morning, Kei,” Kuroo murmured, moving from Tsukishima’s neck to the shell of his ear. The latter hummed in response and curled into his tight embrace.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mmm...what time is it?” Tsukishima asked. He finally turned under the sheets to face Kuroo and a smile broke along his lips. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “Your bed head is incredible.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh yeah?” Kuroo pressed their foreheads together. “Do you like it?” Comments about his unruly hair usually annoyed him, but he didn’t mind them coming from Tsukishima, especially when it got him laughing like that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Tsukishima responded, the laughter subsiding. He smiled, but it wasn’t his usual condescending expression. Rather this smile was gentle, and fond.  “I like it. It makes you look sexy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This earned a sly grin from Kuroo, his fingers wandering down the small of Tsukishima’s back and grasping at his ass. “Babe, if you say things like that I won’t be able to contain myself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then don’t,” he said lightly. “We never get to see each other, so you can do whatever you want right now.” There wasn’t a trace of hesitance or bashfulness in his tone. Tsukishima had come a long way since they first started dating. Back then, when he was a first year and the relationship was new, he used to become a flustered mess at any talk of intimacy. But in the same way that distance had made Kuroo needy, it had also made Tsukishima bold. He quickly realized their time together was precious and fleeting, so he shouldn’t waste it second-guessing himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kuroo’s smile faded slightly. The ache in his heart grew, nearly overwhelming him. “I love you so much,” he said, the words practically falling from his lips; he couldn’t have stopped them if he tried.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tsukishima just kissed him, and Kuroo knew exactly what it meant. <em>I love you, too.</em> He pulled Tsukishima nearer so the two were impossibly close. Kuroo’s fingers lazily stroked the ridges of his spine. Tsukishima’s hands, in response, weaved into that mess of bed head he liked so much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two messed around for what seemed like only minutes, but in reality was much longer, before Tsukishima finally rolled over to check the time on the bedside table. Kuroo instinctively frowned when he did, nowhere near satisfied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“10:40…” he announced.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kuroo clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. <em>Already?</em> Time always passed too quickly when they were together. He wished he could convince Tsukishima to stay in Tokyo another day, but they’d only reserved the hotel room for one night. Besides, it was Sunday and Tsukishima still had school tomorrow. Though Kuroo was more than happy to skip classes for his boyfriend, he’d never ask Tsukishima to do the same. He was in his final year. Exam season would soon be upon him. Moreover, Tsukishima still had volleyball practice. Though captain Yamaguchi was understanding when it came such matters, Kuroo would never dream of depriving Tsukishima from playing - it was the thing that first brought them together, after all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If only I could stop time…” he mused unconsciously, staring up at the blank ceiling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tsukishima was already sitting up, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand and putting them on. Kuroo didn’t think he had been listening, until he said, “...would you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” Kuroo asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kuroo thought for a second, eyebrows furrowing. He rolled to his side and propped his head on his hand, staring at Tsukishima with a curious look. “Of course. Wouldn’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, I wouldn’t,” Tsukishima responded flatly. He stood up and grabbed the pile of clothes rumpled on the floor, tossing Kuroo’s pants and shirt at him, before dressing himself. As he pulled his underwear on, he elaborated, “Not right now, at least.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you mean?” Kuroo made no move to get ready, opting to watch Tsukishima instead. Damn, sometimes he forgot just how beautiful his boyfriend really was. The supple muscle of his arms and legs, the tall frame, the narrow neck and wrists, the feather-light hair…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>I’m dating a bishounen</em>, Kuroo thought to himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d rather wait,” Tsukishima continued, buttoning up his shirt, “until I graduate, that is. By that point, I’ll be in university and we’ll have moved in together. Then I’d pause time.” He was speaking so casually and mindlessly, pulling up his pants and looping his belt through without a thought to his words. “Personally, I don’t care if my third year flies by. In fact, I hope it does -”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tsukishima was interrupted by a pillow colliding with his face. He lifted his elbow as a shield, caught off-guard. “Hey! What was that for….” He trailed off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kuroo was sitting completely upright in bed, staring at him with an incredulous look. His eyes were wide and face completely red. The expression caused Tsukishima to take pause. After a moment's reflection, he developed an equally deep blush.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cherish your youth more, you idiot!” Kuroo scolded, though it was clear that was the last thing on his mind. He covered his head with his hands, unable to bear the insurmountable weight in his chest. He couldn’t believe Tsukishima thought about those things too. I mean, it made sense; they were lovers. Of course Tsukishima wanted to live together. But his boyfriend was not the best when it came to expressing such desires. For the longest time, it felt like Kuroo was the only one desperate for graduation to come.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you so surprised about?” Tsukishima asked, suddenly self-conscious. “You still want to live together...right?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kuroo whipped his head up to face Tsukishima, startling him with the sudden action. Kuroo got on his knees, the sheets slipping off, and pulled Tsukishima back onto the bed, kissing him furiously, breathlessly muttering against his lips, “Of course I do, you idiot! You’re the dumbest person alive if you think I don’t want to live together. It’s the only thing I ever think about. God, why are you so clueless? I love you so much...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop calling me an idiot.” Tsukishima reprimanded, though he was smiling against Kuroo’s lips. “And calm down, it’s not like we’re getting married or anything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now he’d gone and done it. Kuroo paused his assault on Tsukishima’s lips for a second to look at him seriously. “Do you want to?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tsukishima didn’t understand at first. “...want to what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get married, you i-d-i-o-t.” He stretched out the word with a playful lilt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now it was Tsukishima’s turn to get flustered.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>